


DR Next Gen: Takehiko Kurosawa

by Capnii



Series: Kazukibou [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: NOTE: Must read "Duality of Love" to understand this story.Takehiko Kurosawa is interviewed by Makoto Naegi.





	DR Next Gen: Takehiko Kurosawa

The blinding light above made Takehiko Kurosawa squint. For the fifth time that hour, he attempted to wiggle himself out of the handcuffs that kept him chained to his chair. Takehiko could entertain himself by leaning back in his chair repeatedly, though last time he had fallen to the floor, and had to wait until a guard came to set him back up. Being what he considered a “Next Generation Despair,” Takehiko was bored most of the time, but being stuck in a room incapable of doing anything made him feel, as he called it, “super bored.”

 

Entertainment finally came in the form of Makoto Naegi, the Hope’s Peak Headmaster. Takehiko smiled devilishly when he saw the short man enter the room. Makoto locked eyes with him while he took a seat across from the imprisoned teenager. He set down a notebook, and took a pen out of his coat pocket.  

 

“Oh man, Headmaster Naegi, I’m so glad you’re here!” Takehiko exclaimed. “I’m sure you of all people could relieve me of these chains!”

 

Makoto shook his head. “No, Kurosawa.”

 

“But I’ve seen the error of my ways! I’ll never kill again, I promise!”

 

Another person walked in the room with a needle in his hand. Takehiko Kurosawa’s eyes lightened up as if he was meeting an idol for the first time. He squirmed more in his seat, not of frustration, but excitement. 

 

“Kamukura!” squealed Takehiko in delight. “What an honor!”

 

Hajime Hinata just stared at the boy, annoyed. Takehiko’s enthusiasm bothered him. It reminded him of someone from his past, who he desperately wished he could forget. He continued to give Takehiko the silent treatment as he made his way over towards him. 

 

Finally, Hajime said, deadpan, “Don’t move.”

 

“Ya gonna kill me?” asked Takehiko. “It would be an honor if you did!”

 

Makoto shook his head. “No.” He averted his gaze when Hajime stuck the needle in Takehiko’s neck. “You’ve been difficult with all of us for some time now. We have no choice but to inject you with truth serum. It should work in about ten minutes.”

 

“Truth serum sounds awesome!” chortled Takehiko. So, headmaster? How’s the missus doing? She’s not with you today. Perhaps she’s taking care of funeral arrangements?”

 

Makoto flinched in his seat. “You didn’t kill Kazuki. In fact he’s recovering fast.”

 

“Pity.”

 

“Listen, Kurosawa. I should hate you for trying to kill my son-”

 

“I only tried to kill him because he got in the way of me and the love of my life.”

 

“...Regardless of your intentions to kill him, I should hate you, but I can’t find myself to. You’re sick. We can help you.”

 

“Nah, I don’t wanna.” 

 

“You don’t have a choice right now. The minute you were captured, you were placed into the Hope Rehabilitation Project.”

 

“Yeah, this empty, gray room I’m in is brimming with hope.”

 

“We’re only here until questioning is done. Then, Hinata will be taking care of your rehabilitation.”

 

“A’right, fine,” Takehiko groaned. “I’ll handle this a bit longer if it means getting to be near Kamukura.”

 

Makoto pulled out a pen from his pocket, and began to take notes on the notepad in front of him. He nodded at Hajime, who made his way to one of the room’s corner to observe, and keep guard in case Takehiko somehow got free.

 

“Alright, Kurosawa,” said Makoto, “Please start at the beginning. When did you first fall into despair?”

 

* * *

 

I felt the taste of despair for the first time when my parents died in a car crash. I was in that crash as well, and yet, I came out alive. When I woke up in the hospital, the nurses told me that I was lucky to be alive. I don’t know how lucky I really was, now that I was orphaned. After I was released from the hospital, my aunt took me in. She’s a nice person; she treated me like I was her own son. 

 

Since my aunt lived in a different town, I transferred schools. Transferring schools can be rough; you don’t know anybody in your class, and hey, you never know if you’ll be trapped there all your life until you’re forced to kill one another. You know what I mean, right, Naegi? 

 

My first week at that school sucked. Nobody would talk to me, but they’d just whisper rumors about me. I wanted to drop out. Then, as I was leaving to go home, I was stopped by a student two years my senior. 

 

“You’re Takehiko Kurosawa,” he said to me. “You’re the guy whose parents were killed in that crash.”

 

“What do you want?” I asked. 

 

“I know who caused that car accident.”

 

My body stood up straight for the first time in ages. “Who did it?”

 

He then smiled at me in a way I had never seen before. “The goddess smiles at you, Kurosawa.”

 

“Get lost,” I growled. 

 

“You’re suffering, Kurosawa. My friends and I can help.”

 

“...How?”

 

He then lead me to this hideout hidden underground. He had me wait next to some other kids who were just as confused as I was. I figured these were new recruits, just like me. Then, a woman wearing a bright, sparkling dress came to us. She gave us a brief history of who they were. She said they were the “Next Generation Despair.” She said their surviving members from the Tragedy who were able to avoid the Future Foundation went into hiding, and spent years rebuilding and recruiting new members. 

 

She told us about how they believe after Junko Enoshima died, her spirit ascended into godliness. As a goddess, Enoshima would start events that would bring any human being into despair, even years after her physical death. At that moment, I realized what that one guy had told me before. He meant Enoshima was the reason why my parents died, and I lived. 

 

We were then told that new members were to be initiated immediately. Someone, after realizing these people were despair, tried to run out. There’s a reason why the hideout was never found before. That’s because anyone who tries to flee, gets killed immediately. Once you’re there, you’re either initiated, or you die. 

 

We were taken to a maze for our initiation. Our goal was to make it to the end. While it was simple, the catch was that whenever we ran into someone, we had to kill them. Everybody objected to killing one another, but we weren’t given a choice. There were cameras all around the maze, as well as firearms. If two people were to meet up, and not fight to the death, they’d be killed.

 

We were all given a knife, and sent off into the maze. I was weary of killing at first, but at the same time, I did not want to die. As I made my way through the maze, I tried to avoid as much confrontation. However, the maze was not large enough for anyone to walk alone the entire time. 

 

Twenty minutes in, I locked eyes with someone. Blood stained his clothes, and his eyes were hypnotic. He smiled just like that first despair I met. He licked his lips before he ran after me. It was that moment where I realized that one of us was going to die, and I wasn’t going to let that person be me. So before he could get me, I shoved my knife in his neck. 

 

I wanted to throw up when his blood splashed on my clothes. I almost did when I pulled my knife out of his neck. My body shook with adrenaline to the point where my legs gave out on me. I had just killed someone. To keep myself from vomiting, I got a hold of myself, stood up, and continued my way through the maze. 

 

The further into the maze I got, the more blood smears I saw on the walls. In some corners of the maze were bodies. After a while, you get used to the sight and smell. You also get used to killing. Odd thing is the more I killed, the more I enjoyed it. I loved the rush you felt as you gambled your life, and then the sense of euphoria when you won. My entire body was soaked in other’s blood by the time I reached the end of the maze. I wasn’t the only one who made it, however. There was one more. Sure enough, he had that same smile, that same hypnotic look, and that same urge to kill. We had made it to the end of the maze. The game was over, and yet he still wanted to kill me. He shouted how he was going to be just like his older sister, and I was in the way.

 

Considering I’m here today, I don’t think I need to tell the outcome of that last fight. He was a fighter, though. He even managed to get a few permanent marks on my body. His death was gruesome. 

 

After his heart stopped, I thought for a moment about what he said regarding his sister. He wanted to join the Next Generation Despair, and be like the sister he looked up to. He would never get that chance, and his sister would never see him again. I thought about how despairing it was to be those two, and I found it hilarious. Something inside me had awoken, and I loved it. I even threw my knife into that dead body, just for the excitement. I wanted to see every last drop of blood come out of him.

 

The higher-ups saw potential in me. Immediately, I was put into training to become an assassin. By day, I played the part of a normal student. At night, my real lessons begun. I learned about different weapons, and how effective they can be when killing. I learned about all the different poisons, and how to mix them together. Part of my training was to take out any members who had outed themselves as Despair, or anyone who planned on betraying us. I’d kill each of them swiftly. All I needed was one strike to the heart, and dead they fell. 

 

During one of my missions, I heard a target talk about a girl who recently enrolled in Hope’s Peak Academy. They said she was the first child born from the Remnants of Despair. There were members who worshiped Natsumi, as if she were the reincarnation of Enoshima. Some would even try to follow her every time she left the Hope’s Peak campus. I was bored one evening, so I went with her worshippers. 

 

I fell in love with Natsumi the minute I laid my eyes on her. She was so amazing and beautiful. Her voice was that of an angel. I saw myself having a future with her. I pictured a future where I sat on a large throne, with her in my lap. The world was thrown back into despair, and we kissed under the blood red sky.

 

The only issue at the time was that I was with another girl.I really did love her. It’s because of how much I loved her, that she needed to die. I didn’t want her to suffer as I climbed the ladder with Natsumi. Killing her was an act of kindness. She knew it too, as a matter of fact. She said to me, before she died, that if anyone were to kill her, she wanted that person to be me. Never had I felt more despair than when she died. But then, I was free to pursue Natsumi Kuzuryuu.

 

Being with Natsumi made the world not as despairing. She may have dumped me, but I still love her. I’ll always love Natsumi Kuzuryuu. I wanted to give her the world. It’s too bad your son got in the way. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I suppose that’s enough information?” asked Takehiko. “You already know the story after I asked Natsumi out. 

 

Makoto set his notepad down, and gestured Hajime to come to the table. “What do you think?” Makoto asked Hajime.

 

Hajime took one look at Takehiko. “He’s in too deep.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking…”

 

“So what are you gonna do to me?” exclaimed Takehiko. “Am I too much for you? Are you gonna execute me?”

 

Makoto shook his head. “We’re not killing you. We’re trying to save you.”

 

“That’s not fun,” groaned Takehiko. 

 

“Hinata, can you take care of him from here on out? I’d stay longer, but I want to make sure my son’s doing okay.”

 

Hajime nodded. “Go ahead, Naegi. I can handle him.” 

 

“So where are we going?” asked an excited Takehiko. “Are you going to take me to therapy? Do I get a long chair and talk about my feelings while you listen?”

 

“There’s a special type of therapy for you,” said Hajime. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

Hajime stopped in front of a large door. From the door’s window, Takehiko saw a large computer with cords attached to it from every direction. Hajime opened the door, and Takehiko could see pods all around the floor and walls. Takehiko grinned devilishly as Hajime shoved him into the room. 

 

“This will be interesting.”

  
  



End file.
